13: Old Man Jack
by Wandering7Doctors
Summary: The Doctor and her new companion decide to enjoy a fun time at the popular satellite The Joy Star. In the process the Doctor is reunited with an old comrade. A tad older, but still as clever and decisive as his days on Earth. Jack Harkness is back in the game. 13th Doctor: Year 1 (Part 3)
1. A Need For Fun

Max got used to the first proper pair of clothes she wore in three years. Navy blue slacks, long-sleeved black shirt, and red running sneakers were far from fancy but might as well be painted gold in her eyes. The Doctor had offered to destroy or ditch the uniform for the Rift Fighter arena, but something inside the former owner decided against that decision. This had been a symbol of her imprisonment but she wore it at the moment when the horror ended.

"I survived that madness, Doc, I'm not forgetting what happened for the life of me. But I'm going to do more."

The Time Lord never brought up the topic again. Max loved her new clothes but she couldn't ignore the creased lines in her skin caused by the uniform. I got through the worst bit, Max told herself, the rest is taking it one day at a time.

They spent time wandering about, talking about what kinds of things the Doctor had seen, and even playing chess. The two of them were doing anything but adventures. Max wondered if the Doctor was taking it easy on her, making sure she recuperated before the crazy things happened again.

While appreciated, Max didn't come on board to be treated with kid gloves.

"Why don't we go out for a drink?"

The Doctor leaned against a railing on the second floor while forming a pile of finished books she read, one book every five minutes. The Time Lord paused, not looking up from the text but continued turning pages after a moment.

"I'm not really one for the Bar scene." The Doctor said casually.

"But you must now a good one."

The Doctor sighed, closing the book she finished and gliding her hands along the others in the untouched pile as if the information could be absorbed by contact alone.

"And if I do?" The Doctor said, turning to face Max.

"Well, I haven't had proper fun in years. I'd like to give it a go. Unless you want to tell me what those books you've been reading are about?"

The Doctor had been picking up random books from her library, some of the titles Max noticed were 'Shadow Societies', 'Known Cybermen locations and how to burn them', and 'Whose still around that could be bothering me this time?'. Max assumed a bunch of these were self-penned by the Doctor in her previous lives. She explained a little bit about regeneration, claiming that it might help in case of something stupid. This made Max ask if that meant she could be a man. The Doctor laughed for a bit about that, and Max wondered what the story could be. No matter what, the two of them clearly needed to get out of the Tardis.

Placing all the current books on a small table, the Doctor walked down to the main console. Without a word, she started her rhythmic dance of twisting dials, pulling switches, and pulled a grand switch that made the Tardis lurch through the cosmos.

Off they went, wherever and whenever, meeting whoever along the way.


	2. The Joy Star

"Welcome to the Joy Satellite, Max Lin," the Doctor said. "Finest place for a fun time."

They had materialized on a street adjacent to several monstrous buildings worthy of cities. Stars were obscured by the light pollution and they were surrounded by a sea of travelers moving about oblivious to a sudden blue box. It was surreal for Max, being inches from humans who had no interest in watching her. Someone bumped into her, just barging in like a jerk, and the contact was amazing. No one… was focused on her… first time in over three years.

"You alright?" The Doctor said, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulders.

"Yeah," Max said after she took a deep breathe. "Just, just taking a minute to appreciate it all."

A massive boardwalk connected the four massive buildings, the Tardis found a spot near the center where they intersected. Each one carried a specific theme, expressed in a visual structure that could be appreciated in any culture. A transparent building with a purple interior and a bubbling surface looked to be the best place to have a drink. A massive disco-ball flashed images of all matter of alien life dancing to the tunes within. A large cube contained an entire amusement park with a roller coaster that rode along all the angles with flashing attractions muddling about at ground level. The fourth building, a massive black domino standing up gave Max chills, its shadow reminded her of the Sponsors.

"How does all of this fit in space?"

"Well, space is rather large and humans can never really be satisfied unless they leave their mark on any 'unoccupied' space they find. Hence, massive partying casino."

Max nodded, noting for the first time a combination of admiration but also irritation when it came to humans that hadn't been seen when they faced the Sponsors.

"Not a fan of casinos?"

"No, it's not that," the Doctor said in a huff. "The thing is, this place got famous because you could see Aquirel over there shine like a jewel due to the crystalline structures on its surface. A grand sapphire gem among the stars."

Max looked up to where the Doctor was pointing. She saw a blue sphere, rather large for a planet, but it didn't really shine. In fact, if the Doctor hadn't told her that the color should have been blue, Max would have guessed it to be a dull grey.

"This used to be a platform for curious travelers to see a wonder of the universe. Then Mr. Joy came along, saw the people standing around not buying anything and decided to change that. Started with a food cart, travelers have to eat. Demand created a restaurant, and then more people got invested in making the ground more interesting than the sky. Bit by bit, it all changed and before people remembered a jewel in the stars they stood on the Joy Satellite."

Max turned her head and saw that there was a decrepit old building, untouched, a former restaurant from the looks of it, promising to be renovated soon and changed to an intergalactic chain restaurant Max knew quite well. She guessed, when someone could travel like the Doctor, the flow of 'progress' could look quite different.

"So why bring me here if you'd sooner see it burn?"

The Doctor gave her a sad smile.

"Even a slight evil done with ignorant intentions can at least be worthwhile by bringing joy," the Doctor said. "And besides, you wanted to have a drink, so let's go get one. We'll burn it all down later."

The Doctor strolled on down the street, weaving through the crowds, the hood of her coat flapped as if gesturing for Max to follow. She did, after searching about and confirming that all of this was real. Something itched at the back of her mind that Max didn't think would be obscured by any exotic beverage. The Doctor stumbled onto what was happening to Max and her comrades, the Time Lord was none the wiser before it. Either that meant the Doctor had the worst luck, running into the craziest situations, or that box dropped them here on this day for a reason. Whatever the explanation would shape up to be, Max expected that she'd really to need a drink soon as she ran forward to catch up.


	3. The Man At The Bar

"Barkeep, why are you trying to make me cry?" the man said as he shook an empty pint, longing for it to be filled.

The robot bartender was indifferent to the man's protests.

 _Sorry sir, but scans confirm your liver cannot withstand more alcohol_

The man chuckled, lightly, a bit hoarse in his voice with a certain ring to it that could still sound appealing. He cherished the way that even the robot managed to shiver a bit in Its core processor.

"Trust me, plenty of things have tried to put me down," he said. "I've tried drinking away to oblivion, a long time ago." Ianto, he thought with bitterness at the loss from thousands of years ago. "Didn't even put a dent in me. Go ahead and take another peek, don't be shy." He said with a wink.

The bot, a grey floating orb with thin yet sturdy arms and glowing blue eye, trembled with excitement as It obeyed. What should have been a simple x-ray felt rather intimate to the older man, his wrinkles caressed, brown hair with a streak of silver ruffled, and his other pieces including his organs had been seared in a way that made sure he most definitely needed a drink. All said, he might now just need to get the bots manufacture ID. The droid almost dropped the glass in Its appendages when the scan completed.

 _Impossible_

"Eh, I've been called worse." The man said with a smirk while he adjusted his tuxedo and waited for his next drink.

Being on the Love Star had been a thrill in a half for the last few months. A shame it had to end soon…

His ears picked up a sentence he never imagined to hear again.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

His hand squeezed the pint like nothing, the injury faded slowly and was gone before it needed to bother him too much. The drink spilled down his sleeve but he barely registered the mess. He spun around, seeing in the distance two women who were greeting the hostess near the front door. A pink skinned Tilorian hemmed and hawed, pointing out how the reservations were booked through for the next decade and to possibly try back a month afterwards. The young Asian woman on the left with her black hair in a ponytail huffed as if they had wasted their time. But the Blonde, she didn't blink, as if decades were as easy as… opening a door.

"No way…" he said, watching as she pulled out a piece of blank paper on a wallet and did away with the Tilorian's concerns. The man almost thought he had a heart attack.

 _It's Hi—Her, HER!_

The man sat back in his stool, it didn't take much to stay that way since he was floored. On some level, he always hoped that they'd meet again. But the last time, it had felt like goodbye. He'd always have Alonso though, that had been a nice sendoff.

Yet, here they were again. Especially when a pack of troublemakers took notice as well. These crooks were part of a local violent gang of Tilorians, the species who originally lived in the system before it became commercialized to Hell, and did not take kindly to visitors. Perhaps the Hostess had in fact been trying possibly to keep trouble from happening, considering how the bar was all but empty of those who were on good-speaking terms with their tribe, namely him and the bot. However, now it seemed his old friend was marked because a piece of psychic paper must have been deemed by the Tilorians to be worthwhile excuse to make some trouble.

They had a thing for making life miserable for those that stole their land.

Five of the troublemakers stomped forward, slender pink flesh with two long legs and three tendrils on either side for arms, and three green eyes glared down at the two women. The man found himself walking closer, in a steady yet quite manner that made sure no one noticed.

"You are not welcome, Invaders." The one in front, the leader, said. They were garbed in black combat uniforms that were the botched equivalent to their ancient War garb, complete with crimson red markings on their faces used to terrify enemies while their tendrils did the rest.

The young companion eyed the five anxiously, new but clearly not shy to a fight, good.

"The lady up front let us through," his friend said, her voice carried a spark of tenacity gained with age. "Didn't realize there was a private party."

"No party," one of the others added. "This is our encampment."

"Really," the Doctor said as she feigned ignorance to the way the five slowly circled them. "Funny, because if I do recall Tilorian culture correctly, been awhile mind you, such encampments occur when rallying for battle." The circle had fully formed around them.

"That's right." The leader said with a grin that showed off jagged teeth. "Time to claim what's ours again."

The man was a few feet away. _Keep them talking, Friend, give me chance to show off._

"Most people aren't really interested in a fight unless trying to get a spot on the roller coaster. You are not making things easier for your tri—"

Her eyes became saucers, he had thought she would have noticed him sooner. With a wink and grin, the look widened.

"Oh Hell…" she said.

 _Yep, that's Her._

"Too late now, Invader," the leader sneered as if his presence were the cause of her shock. "Consider this as a message before The Sh—"

"OH BOYS!"

The Tilorians spun around at what he guessed were bemused grins of those who mistook him for a useless drunk. All but their leader.

"Why are you being rude to my guests?" He said innocently, stepping closer.

"This doesn't concern you, Drifter."

"Now, Sabby, is that any way to speak? What would your mother think?"

"MY NAME IS SABBRIEL!" He said with a loud growl while pulling out a small but efficient blaster.

"Don't dare speak of my Mother," Sabbriel said coldly as his tendril prepped to squeeze the trigger. "My Father will hear of this."

"Why bother telling him? He was in the bedroom too."

A high screech left came from Sabbriel's throat as a steady purple beam stabbed through the man's shoulder and burned into the stairs. The young companion screamed, then went for the kneecap of the nearest Tilorian. Her victim howled and fell, wrapping appendages around the injured limb while crumpling up on the floor. His friend rushed to her side and flipped two attackers to the floor that tried to swarm the younger woman with stylish ease. The fourth member leapt up and unhinged his jaws to rip out the man's throat while Sabbriel prepped to fire if he dared to dodge. With a sigh of disappointment, the man caught his suddenly confused attacker by the throat and spun him into Sabbriel. The two collapsed into a pile of groaning and swishing tendrils as the blaster clacked to the floor. Sabbriel tried to reach towards it only for the Blonde's boot to crunch on the tendril, causing him to howl while the man picked up the blaster. Several of the other members started to rise and draw out either weapons or bare their teeth.

With a scowl, the man aimed up and fired a shot at maximum power, it punched clean through two floors. They lost interest in a fight instantly. The man pressed the advantage by pressing the weapon's tip against Sabbriel's head.

"This baby has seven more shots at this setting," the man aimed with indifferent ease, pressing the weapon between Sabbriel's eyes. "Two left over for anyone stupid enough to spoil my long-awaited catch up with an old friend. That doesn't need to happen if you just behave yourself. Now go on back to Mom and Dad, and maybe if you're a good boy, I'll give it back. Now, take your spanking and start walking." His finger caressed the trigger with a lover's talent that promised little effort to take a life. Sabbriel fumed but his hiss of disapproval decreased in volume and he motioned with one tendril to leave. The five of them shuffled away, not even daring touch the two women, carrying the injured member in the middle.

The companion eyed him with wonder. Her Blonde friend held a hand to block them.

"Don't even think about it." She muttered.

"It really is you," the man said with a grin. "Well, things have changed a lot but those eyes never do, Doctor."

The Doctor was slightly annoyed, but allowed him a small smirk.

"Wait, Doc, you know this guy."

"Oh, you have no idea, Miss..?"

"Lin," she said quickly while standing straighter. "M-Max Lin."

"At ease, soldier," the man said, chuckling. "No need to be so formal with me." His smile made her replicate it quickly.

The Doctor rolled her eyes.

"Max," the Doctor said dryly. "Allow me to introduce Ca—"

"Now hold up, 'Doc', _no one_ introduces me in that tone." He said pointedly.

"Then by all means." The Doctor said with a sigh.

The man stood straighter, pleased to see Max's surprise at the hole minus a wound on his shoulder. A new air of charisma blazed through him as he reestablished his status as the reason many husbands and wives locked themselves away to be spared his undeniable charm. He was back.

"My name is Jack Harkness, and believe me, the pleasure is always mine."


	4. After All These Years

The Doctor managed to adjust to the reality of what was happening after 10 Long minutes of sitting at a table in the back of the Bar. Cap—No, apparently _Jack Harkness_ still walked among the universe. A living threat to any creature with a pulse and libido had reunited with the Time Lord. While he did a fine job of charming Max, the Doctor spent it processing how things had changed not only for herself but also Jack. The frosted sides to his hair were only the start of it. While he had put on a good show, the slight wheeze wasn't his body adjusting to alcohol; the man was winded. Jack no longer bounced back as quickly. She downed her drink, quietly, her two hearts burned through the buzz in seconds so nothing missed her attention.

"And there you have it, that is the top four times being aimed at by guns led to me being in bed with my would-be killers. I call that move 'The O.K. Corral'."

"That's crazy," Max said once she ceased being mesmerized by him. "Does that work all the time?"

"Well…" Jack said with a sigh. "It wouldn't be the top _four_ if it worked all the time." He drank his pint with a single gulp.

"Wait, so you get shot?"

"Of course I get shot, I got shot an hour ago," Jack said, poking at the hole in his tuxedo. "Sabby was really upset. His parents said he was a good boy. Might need to give him a time out." Jack motioned for the Barkeep to bring a new round, all on him.

"So, Doctor," he said, finally focusing on her. "Seems _a lot_ has changed. Want to share?"

"Not sure, Jack, talking about my past makes me bored."

He took a longer look than necessary to fully read her eyes. Jack gave her a smile for the clever things conducted but also a frown for the bad times.

"You're right," he said with a shrug. "It can get boring, bringing up the past."

She nodded a grateful thank you in his direction. He nodded back, maturity became him well.

"I must say, though," Jack smirked. "The change does suit you, Doctor."

"Thanks." She said. "Starting to grow on me too."

They joked and drank some more, the Doctor cut off Max after the second round because she was the only one without 'talents' to deal with complications from alcohol.

"So wait," Max said as she got used to being the only one drinking water. "You got shot, I've seen people who got shot, survivors who came to the hub station on my home planet, Jaret V, they were wrecks after being hit once. You got hit but there's no wound, how does that work?"

The Doctor and Jack shared another look.

"Well, maybe we can bring up bits of the past. Give her something so she's not lost."

"I suppose that's fair." The Doctor agreed. "Max, you are looking at what I've come to define as The Undying Man. Jack became trapped in a single moment in time, a moment where no death, disease, or pain touched him. If anything happens, that fixed point reverses anything that happens. Does that makes sense?"

She nodded.

"Not a damn bit." She said.

"It means, dear Max, that by the grace of another, beautiful blonde angel from long ago, I am unable to die. Hit me, shoot me, stab me, drown me, hang me and I'll come back from it all."

"You can try it all at once but that'll cost you extra." He added with a wink.

The Doctor shook her head, realizing her old comrade never changed. At least in the ways that counted.

"So, Jack," the Doctor said. "What brings you here?"

"Not much," Jack said. "Ever since humanity wandered from Earth, Torchwood ended with it. I'm now a free agent, living and partying however, wherever, and with whoever I choose."

The Doctor made a point of making sure to keep Max outside of Jack's closer proximity… it wouldn't take much. It didn't for her…

"But what brings you two here," Jack said as he eyed them both. "Clearly you regenerated a few times, how many years you got under you now?"

The Doctor closed her eyes and contemplated, sometimes she chose to forget just so no one could figure out her initial identity by guessing how old she'd been when leaving Gallifrey with Susan.

"I think I'm up to 2,400."

This made Max nearly choke on her drink, now really glad she switched to water.

"Hey, Kid, trust me, goes with the territory with this one. Yours truly has her beat though, 4,010 and looking good."

"Wait," Max said when she managed to regain control of her voice. "Y-You said 'regenerated', so that means you knew her before she was like this."

"And then some," Jack said giggling, still slightly buzzed.

The Doctor's hearts beat rapidly.

"Don't you dare." Even though Jack clearly had every intention to make this reunion count.

"Imagine this, Max," Jack began. "A young, brown haired _man_ , thin as a twig in a blue-striped suit and a trench coat billowing like a cape worn by a superhero. Imagine deciding, after losing someone who meant the universes to you, to reunite with an old friend. He came to me, missing Rose, lost in a way I felt after seeing many of my own lovers leave me."

The Doctor's hands fidgeted with the glass, spilling the drink all over the table as nerves made her resemble a small earthquake.

"We spent the equivalent of a month, talking about the future. Knowing nothing could ever happen, but curiosity abounds in strange ways. One of the first times I took something slow. Those memories… they helped me to move on to Torchwood, Doctor, to Ianto and Gwen. You helped me keep going."

"W-Wait, you and he-him?"

"Why else do you think she's warning you to not be near me, as she's done for everyone who first meets me? It's always the ex who tries to warn you after all."

The Doctor wanted to argue but it actually had been brought up in a way that made being in a strobe-lit rave with Weeping Angels a safer option. She was, however, a bit annoyed at the way Max grinned.

"Huh, so you are human. Good to know." Max seemed quite pleased at witnessing the Doctor's love life.

"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor muttered not daring to look at Max's devious smile. "Never said I hadn't had lovers."

"Well clearly." Jack said. "And who could blame you for falling for the best?"

The Doctor wondered if she rolled her eyes enough that not even a regeneration would bring them back.

"But enough about me,"

 _That's a first,_ the Doctor thought.

"What brings you two out here? Ability to go everywhere and anywhere, why come here?"

"Getting a drink," Max said, the shadows of what she was free from dared to claw up to the surface before she shook them away. "I really needed one."

"Well then I might really recommend you go need one somewhere else." Jack said. The Doctor noticed the tone, the old soldier of Torchwood was taking charge.

"The Tilorians didn't seem that problematic." The Doctor said indifferently, Jack seemed to get the message to explain more.

"I wish it were just about Sabby and his boys, but we got a bigger problem, Doctor."

Before he could get into a more charming portrait of what was going on, they had guests. These individuals were wearing crisp white suits and paints, all human, with a single blaster aimed squarely at their heads.

"Friends of yours, Jack?" The Doctor said, keeping her voice steady as she glanced at Max to try and be reassuring that this wasn't so bad.

"We work for Joy Star security." A woman with militant-cut black hair said. "Mr. Joy would like to personally invite you to his office, immediately."

The weapons charged to a lower setting than the one that Jack used, but it was still a fatal shot.

"Well, ladies, we're in luck," Jack said as he finished his glass. "Looks like we just got upgraded to Pent House."


	5. Dealing With Joy

The ride up the elevator placed the Doctor, Max, Jack, and four of the security personnel in specific corners. Every one of them stood prepped to blast them to pieces if they tried anything. Max was slightly drained from having her life threatened for years so she could only muster fatigue. The Doctor stayed closer to Max and the young woman seemed a bit more relaxed by the action. Jack, to the Doctor's annoyance, was yawning as if this situation was getting rather dull.

"So, tell me," Jack said to the one woman among the group, her uniform carried an insignia that implied authority. "Miss…?"

"Harris," she indifferently. "Head of Security on the Joy Star, and if you keep speaking, I shall be the last face you see before we launch you in a sun. We'll see if you can bounce back from that, Capt. Jack Harkness."

Jack's smile faded instantly. The Doctor wondered if he truly felt the fear of death, or perhaps the man was baffled to discover the one woman in existence immune to his charm. Ironically, the Doctor had hoped such a person existed, but not at gunpoint. The other three men weren't nearly as chatty as their cold boss which left the indifference they'd show in killing them all the more chilling. Max's anxiety was painted into her every nerve, she was used to fighting back when cornered and they had taken that strength from her.

 _For that alone, this will not well for you_ , the Doctor thought.

The grey walls of the elevator were replaced by a clear plastic-glass substance that allowed them to see every aspect of the Casino as well as the clear expanse of space itself. It seemed likely the tourists weren't able to see them, though, since that would probably spoil the atmosphere to highlight the violent ends conducted in paradise. And with a sudden rush of air as they reach a massive saucer of a room above the bar, they met the orchestrator of this artificial symphony of merriment.

Gold-painted walls decorated with thousands of autographs from celebrities known throughout the universe surrounded them. In each of the frames, front and center, was the same middle-aged smiling man with a smoothly polished head, rounded so he resembled a pale egg in a black suit.

"What an honor it is," his voice boomed across the space as he stood up from his desk. "Me, Mr. Joy, meeting some of the few celebrities who don't adorn my wall. Max Lin, number 77 of the Rift games. Sorry to hear that your sport shut down so suddenly, you won me quite a bit a money on those matches."

Max managed to get back a spark of her irritation, the Doctor was impressed she didn't allow anger to overlook the guns.

"Jackie, darling, you know I'm going to have to charge you for the floors you ruined. I'm not too petty, I know you either have the cash or can get it fast, right?"

The Doctor never imagined there was actually someone who could turn off Jack but Mr. Joy succeeded.

"And of course, the Doctor," Mr. Joy eyed her, confused but fascinated. " _This_ I did not expect, but I did hear rumors of a woman taking up the name. Lose a bet to regenerate this way?"

The Time Lord gave a stern smile that could split steel, Mr. Joy's jovial mood was cut with it. Joy Star's security stepped around so they were standing beside their employer in a semi-circle, Harris handed the gun Jack used to Mr. Joy. The Doctor's friend patted himself, a bit confused how someone had clearly invaded his space without him seeing. Mr. Joy eyed the weapon indifferently, holding it carefully between his fingers and clearly avoiding slime from Sabbriel's touch.

"My security team was wondering what happened to this confiscated weapon," Mr. Joy said. "Knowing it had been in the… grips of those unhinged local squatters makes me feel quite uneasy. I mean they're limbs are so slimy… it could easily slip out and be picked up by anyone. Even the children!" He exclaimed, even though the Doctor eyed the office and felt no child was allowed anywhere near Mr. Joy, ever.

"Their grip is not actually that slippery," Jack said. "I guarantee that, Mr. Joy, it is quite firm."

The Doctor allowed herself to grin, for once, at Jack's words. Especially with the way Mr. Joy struggled to not throw up from the imagery. Max had a harder time not chuckling, but recovered as Harris pressed her weapon's muzzle at her temple.

"B-Be that as it may," Mr. Joy said bitterly. "There's a far more pressing situation that I know you bleeding-heart types can get behind. These 'locals', they're starting to get all territorial. I usually pay them a little settlement to shut them up, and now they throw it in my face. Worse, they're scaring away the customers so now I'm losing cash and face on my own satellite. I'm Mr. Joy, and the only way that name sticks is that I Will be the happiest man on this of scrap metal."

"So, you want us to be your muscle?" the Doctor said.

"Yes, yes," Mr. Joy said. "Smart as they come, just like the stories say. And you have a reputation of fighting aliens anyway, heck, there's not a single species in this universe that you haven't thrashed."

The Doctor's head angled down slightly, Max couldn't see her eyes but there was a coldness in those shaded pupils that filled the air.

"No, there isn't," the Doctor said before she picked up her gaze and focused on Mr. Joy. "And just because I understand your wish does not mean I'm at your command."

Mr. Joy did not seem bothered by this fact. He folded his fingers together as he sat back down behind his desk. With a slight glance at Harris, the head of his security activated the different setting on her gun.

"On the count of three, that gun will give your latest lady-friend one Hell of a jolt. She may or may not be able to walk out of this room after that, a trait only little Max Lin has that makes her the best bargaining chip. One….Two….T-

"She's your insurance policy too, Joy," Jack snapped. "You pull that trigger and none of you leave this room alive."

The guards, even Harris, showed a slight flicker of fear. Jack's reputation had clearly been an adventurous one since the Doctor met her old friend. Max was dangled in the middle of all of this with no real way to fight back. The young woman handled it better than she should have needed to, her first world and already at gunpoint.

"Save the jerk with the gun for me, Jack," Max grunted turning to glare at Harris directly. "No one gets to threatens my life again." Harris tried to express some kind of power over the former athlete but the attempt died before it began with one long stare. Only Mr. Joy's influence was keeping the gun in play.

"Now let's not kid ourselves about who would do what," Mr. Joy said nervously. "Play tough all you like, but if you're all really the Doctor and her merry band then I know you have rules. You wouldn't kill."

Jack stomped over to Mr. Joy's desk at a rapid pace no one could predict. The Doctor noted how spry the old man had become, impressed. Whatever look Jack was giving Mr. Joy must have quite the site, but the words expressed enough.

"I killed my grandson just keep a world alive, and that isn't even my top ten list of things that haunt me. And neither would anything that happens in this room because of your stupidity. So, act nice."

The Doctor never realized how far Jack's path had taken him. This went deeper than Torchwood, she had echoes of this in her previous lives. It's a dangerous thing, living longer than one should, because eventually life can stop having meaning. Be grounded in that mentality long enough, and the monster you'd waste no time fighting in the past becomes you.

"My… apologies," Mr. Joy said with his hands raised, clearly not used to try feigning empathy. "I, Clearly, have misjudged how to acquire your assistance."

The man eyed the three 'guests' and motioned with his hands which made the security lower their weapons. Jack motioned for the Doctor and Max to come forward, and they did while the Undying Man took a step back to create a shield between them and the guards.

"Okay, Mr. Joy, what would you like to nicely ask me and my friends to assist you with?" The Doctor said, glad to play negotiator. Her tone promised everyone could be on their best behavior.

The Theme Park Tycoon's mood softened and this turned into a classic business meeting with less-than-business-like intentions.

"The Tilorians have taken my daughter hostage," Mr. Joy said. "They wish to own the 'space of their ancestors' and promise Frida's blood will decorate the stars if I don't concede in the next few hours. They say you're the best Doctor, I need this settled before more incidents occur."

Before the Doctor could say yes or no, Max decided to chip in.

"Wait, what other incidents?"

Mr. Joy was cut off by Jack slapping a hand hard on the desk.

"You leave my friends to get a drink in after the rescue and free rides for life and you got yourself a deal, Mr. Joy!"

Jack practically latched onto the mogul's hand and shook it before gripping the Doctor and Max by the shoulders as he shoved them back towards the private elevator. The guards were puzzled, but Harris only recovered enough to watch them plummet out of her line of fire.

Max was equally confused by what exactly happened but they were alive, which seemed like the best result. She changed her mind on this when glancing at the Doctor. The Time Lord's attitude was bitter.

The Doctor mused on how Jack had failed to complete his foreboding message of why The Joy Star is not safe, and now the owner carried similar concerns. She knew to keep quiet until the clues could pop up and give her something to face. But a question refused to go away.

 _What aren't you telling me, old friend?_


	6. Joyful Lies

The sudden shift from the tension in Mr. Joy's penthouse office to the merry crowds outside was dizzying for Max.

"D-Did we just get held at gunpoint in an office and people are still selling cotton candy right across the street?" Max muttered, blinking at the surreal reality her comrades took in stride.

"You'll get used it," Jack said. "Wait until your third adventure, you'll find your rhythm by then."

 _If I survive the first one,_ Max thought. There was definitely a very startling detail now rising up like bile and promised to be pushed out whether she wanted to face it or not.

The Doctor has had companions before her, Jack proved this. But not all of them had the ability to be a salt-and-pepper haired omnisexual who shook off death like a cold breeze. Max wasn't fortunate in any way, a skilled athlete out of necessity survival did not make her by any means a full-scale survivalist or adventurer. All that bravado in the office with a gun at her head would have meant nothing if Harris freaked or calmly pulled the trigger.

 _Being stubborn with a gun to your head isn't brave, or bold, just makes it seem like you wanted to die and were too impolite to ask nicely._

"So, where are the Tilorians camping out?" Max said.

"They have a secluded booth right behind the Halls of Reflection. Big space, at least forty strong, Sabby and his friends are armed to the teeth. Ms. Joy's probably in the center of them all."

"A whole hostage situation is going on in amusement park and no one's freaking out. How does that work, Doc?"

"Not sure," the Doctor said. "Probably too much of a line on the roller coaster to pay attention to such things. We shouldn't have to worry too much about the locals being in the way, let's move."

They marched like soldiers towards the happiest corner of the galaxy, the Doctor and Jack moving in tandem while Max lagged a few feet behind. She remembered going to a circus at the age of 5, a traveling theater troupe performed an old Earth play about a knight who saves a princess from a dragon. She had never seen something like it, a hologram of green scaled terror with teeth, wings, and… fire. Those flames promised to consume everything without any hesitation.

She had nightmares about fire for years. But those fears were replaced by horrors forged in metal. Max wondered what other nightmares would be discovered in this surreal dream of adventures with the Doctor.

A giant red nose, bulging green eyes, and long yellow teeth burst in front of her face. Max screamed, almost falling backwards before being caught by Jack and the Doctor. When breathing was possible again, Max's vision allowed her to see the accordion body as the ambushing clown hopped back and forth at its base. A clown.

 _ **Heya, Kids, Welcome To Joyland, Hap-Hap-Happiest Place in the UUUNIVERSE!**_

The clown sported a wig of bright green hair in a bizarre afro and a face paler than the moon surface that glistened in the unnatural light.

"Clowns," Jack said. "It just had to be clowns."

"Not a fan, Jack?" the Doctor said.

" _I'm Not."_ Max said bitterly.

"Yeah," Jack said. "I mean, I've met and had some fun with all kinds. Life's too short, even for me, but something built to cause humor in others more than express it just… bothers me."

"Honesty is the best way of going through life, but you should never force it out of others."

Max didn't really know what to make of that but was quite pleased when the Doctor swatted the clown and made it repeatedly smack a nearby wall.

Past the main gate, Max saw crowds of jovial souls parading about as they enjoyed the artificial wonders around them. A massive bouncing pit with trampolines with enough power to shoot jumpers miles away, hence the safety bubble barriers. Laser tag was on the opposite side, a gridded battleground of sleek grey walls, towers, and slanted slopes where the losers floated above the field wrapped in an aura the energy that struck them, waiting for the next match to commence. A dance floor stood at the center, mostly used by the older visitors since they never enjoyed the more intense music at the club. Jack explained this to the Doctor and Max, how credit for these rides was registered 10 Creds per try and were usually very quick. Everyone had to pay to keep going, but because things were so crazy 10 creds become 60 in no time at all.

"And up ahead, the Hall of Reflection," Jack pointed out the brown cathedral of a building. "It's filled with walls of mirrors, kind of like the ones at Coney Island a Long time ago. But these go a step further, they can scan ones 'soul' or aura and project it. That makes it my favorite and least favorite place on this satellite."

"Why's that?" Max said as they passed by one of the mirrors on the outside, a lighter scanner.

"Because it's never fun being shown what's on the inside."

Jack's answer confused her until they crossed the mirror. Max saw thousands of faces in Jacks reflection, a dark-haired woman and stern-faced man at the forefront of his thoughts. As the Doctor walked by, Max saw the fractured reflection of 12 men move by who wore everything from a long scarf, fez, and even a jacket with… a vegetable? After a moment of hesitation, Max stepped across the mirror, reflexively glancing at the frame. She saw fire and a Sponsor in the center, smiling.

She tried so hard to forget about them. But even when drinking all Max could think about was how the aftertaste of rations at the Rift coliseum were stuck to her tongue. She woke up in her cabin on the Tardis several times, waiting for Sponsors to finish the job. Survive long enough and living loses meaning even after the threats gone.

 _Am I ever going to free of them?_

They rounded the corner and were greeted by twenty different blasters aimed right at them. Tilorians circled around them and pushed them through into the tent beside the Hall of Reflection. The tentacled aliens were arranged in rows but Max noticed they didn't have any guns. Their tendrils were wrapped around large metal discs, shields that surrounded the outer perimeter of the tent. The ones not on guard duty were busy manipulating lanterns all about the tent while near one corner Max noticed something rather interesting. A ship, large enough for the number of warriors here and possibly more. But this did not feel like some grand last stand. In fact, Max thought about it and there really wasn't any reason they needed to be involved, weren't there cops or even the Shadow Proclamation? The Judoon were still available. Why…. ask them to do this?

"Figured it out," Jack whispered. "Yeah, we're just playing along to find out why things are complicated."

"And they just got a lot more interesting." The Doctor chimed in as the pack of Tilorians gave way to a space where two larger Tilorians sat in the middle, adorned with large glistening blue cowls and decorated with red war-paint lining their features. Beside them was a young human in a black business suit with short black hair pulled back into a bun wearing similar red markings on her face.

"Ms. Joy, I assume," the Time Lord said. "I'm the Doctor, and these are my friends. We're here to rescue you."

Ms. Joy looked up at the Doctor with calm eyes.

"Do I look to be in peril?"

"No, you don't, which actually leaves me in the awkward position of wondering why you've decided to join the locales. Daddy probably wouldn't like it, yes, you do seem a tad old to be playing the rebellious teenager. So, what is this?" The Doctor had a strange way of sounding like she was making a joke when actually had prepped a solid hook into the ribs of any conversation.

The Tilorians were more interested in looking at Jake with their black pupils.

"You chose to leave your comrades ignorant to the blight, Harkness?" The Chieftess asked.

"Well, we were in a bit of a rush Janey, Ricky, I mean we didn't even get a chance to finish our drinks." Jack said with a grimace.

Max's eyes went wide as she remembered her high school history class.

"Wait, are you… Janiel and Rickorin of the Tilorians, the Conquering Royals."

"You've heard of us." Rickorin said.

Max indeed had heard them, she had had to write a 20 page paper on the nature of their rule… 200 years prior.

 _Time Lord… Time…Machine, should have figured that'd come up eventually._

"Um, yes, y-yes. Your victories are quite famous."

"We've become famous slaughtering humans."

Max now realized why she got a failing grade on that paper.

"Right, um, well, n-no hard feelings. But, um…"

"What my friend is trying to say, is that she understands you were trying to defend your territory before the treaty that lead to the creation of this satellite. But this does not feel like a war rally. I do not wish you disrespect, but I could mistake this for an evacuation."

"And you would be correct, Doctor." Janiel said. "We must leave this satellite before disaster strikes."

"My father won't listen to reason," Ms. Joy said. "But the Tilorians came to me, I had been returning from a business trip. I wish to warn my father, but before I could even get in the building he declared me kidnapped and threatened to slaughter the Tilorians if I'm not returned."

"Things don't really look like a hostage situation outside." Max could peak the blissfully oblivious folks outside.

"It was a message sent over the professional channels, along with the command to make sure that the Joy Star continues uninterrupted. Don't want to spoil profit." Her disgust was radiated by the red on her face.

"So why not spread the word?" Max said.

Ms. Joy pointed up.

"Security cameras, mounted with high-power weapons, they'd tear through us at the first sign of rebellion. The Tilorians have attempted to scare people off in the more isolated spots, like the bar you went to. Try and make people feel less safe."

Sabbriel and his forces were in one corner, glaring at them slightly. Max wanted to wave apologetically, but decided to not be disrespectful.

"Once the witnesses are gone, they'll shoot." Ms. Joy said. "They already tried just before opening the park."

There were scorch marks where laser fire had struck, most of it near where Ms. Joy had been seated. The grouping of the shots made Max's stomach churn.

"He tried to kill you." The words left her lips in a hollow tone.

"I'm the biggest liability, co-owner of the company and the most human face. Father's attempts to create distrust of the locales have succeeded. But I could spoil that. Hence, I needed to be a hostage. Protection within protection."

"You seem a tad sharp for the daughter of a business tycoon." The Doctor said as she knelt down beside Ms. Joy.

"Yes," Ms. Joy said with a bittersweet smirk, "Well I wasn't too keen on following in this twisted illusion of fun. I wanted to do more. But then… Sabbriel found me and showed me the historical archives, from before the Joy Star was here. The Night War."

This made the Doctor's eyes go wide, Max recognized that as the warning to run. Jack showed no sign of being confused. The former athlete had built herself a short fuse for secrets. She stomped over to the Undying Man and felt willing to test the title.

"I am no fan to lying, so you're going to start telling me every damn thing you kept to yourself since we met, Jack."

The man brushed a hand through his greyed hair, smiling weakly.

"Geeze, you're as charming as Gwen," Jack said, but the Doctor came over and with a sigh realized the game was up. "Okay, I came here to solve what was going on at the Joy Star. Took me awhile but I figured out the game plan and realized… I had no way of stopping this. That's why they're prepping to fly away. Before the Shadow Skins come back."

A sudden shade occurred outside, as if light were completely blanketed out. It lasted for a second. When light returned, the screaming started.

"Like I said," Jack lowered his head with regret. "Too late."


	7. The Doctor's Performance Under The Tent

It started as a shade, practically cloud cover, but barely two feet wide and in the shape of a dark circle. Hovering just over one visitor, a man in his 30s with pale skin and blonde hair, the circle melted and struck him. The shadow wrapped around him, muffling the horrific screams as darkness seeped through his flesh. He collapsed a moment later, rising up after a minute. Eyes sunken with darkness and screaming erupted from the throat that swallowed sound, specifically the shouts of horror as this inhuman force charged through the crowds. With inhuman strength people were being sent flying, security bots saved them before they hit buildings or the air shield.

The problem was, four more were created in less than a minute.

The Doctor watched all of this without saying a word. Jack looked equally bothered but Max noticed he also picked up a blaster offered by Sabbriel.

"What are they" Max said.

"Shadow Skins," the Doctor said. "A parasitic race of planet killers."

"Why haven't I heard of them in history class," Max said as a space burger cart got launched through the air. "I wasn't exactly B-Grade material but… this would have stood out in the text book."

"First half of history is erasing the nastier bits," Jack said. "The second half if usually deciding what's worth being reminded of after that. Shadow Skins are only remembered as a bad dream the universe was happy to wake up from and never believe existed."

"How'd they pull that off?"

"You can thank Sabby's parents," Jack said with a grin. "The Shadow Skins were destroyed by the Tilorians."

"The light within us burned away the darkness." Rickorin said.

"Their bodies produce an internal luminescence, helps them find their way in the dark." The Doctor whispered.

Max nodded, still nervous as they continued to see how things were going. She wondered why they weren't helping but remembered the security bots were probably prepped to shoot them down if they went into the open, especially after making contact with Ms. Joy. All they could do was watch and hope that the Shadow Skins didn't seek them out.

"So, how do we stop them, Doc?" Max said.

"Stop them?" The Doctor gave Max a hard stare.

"Um, yeah, we stop the monsters from hurting people. That's what the stories say about you."

"If you only took that I 'kill monsters', you've missed the point." The Doctor said. "Sometimes, I act as a deterrent, saboteur, and in rare but wonderful cases the voice of reason to help things get back on track. But I do not seek to be a killer, an ender of life before it can improve. Death is unavoidable sometimes, Max, but it must never be the first option."

The bitterness in her voice stunned Max, it reminded her of veteran soldiers who drifted through the cosmos. Proud to serve but weighed down by what was demanded. Max remembered hearing about a… Time War, something that was occurring all over the universe, hidden and out in the open, and interwoven through the entirety of existence that promised to burn everything down. Max didn't need to ask if the Doctor had served, all Time Lords were forced into it, but she wondered just what could have been demanded to survive it.

The Doctor's eyes made Max work to make sure never to speak so poorly of life and death again.

"So, you said they're extinct." Max said.

"My Husband and I are thorough in all endeavors." Janiel stated proudly.

"Okay…" Max said. "Then what are we looking at, because that doesn't look extinct."

"One way to find out," the Doctor said. Pulling out her sonic screwdriver, she raised it above her head, shining a deep blue light in the tent. "We need to take a closer look."

Max watched as one of the Shadow Skins froze, turning in the direction of the tent and charged at them with a hollow roar. The Tilorians guarding the entrance pulled aside as Max leapt away, the creature tearing through before the gap closed. Jack stuck out a leg and tripped the attacker onto the floor. The Doctor stepped forward, flipping the creature onto Its back as she and Jack held the Shadow Skin down while scanning with the screwdriver. A Tilorian came over with a vial of glowing fluid in their tendrils. The Doctor pulled the sonic away and eyed the glowing tip as unseen data filtered into her retina, Max heard about the tech back in school, promising thousands of pages of knowledge in the literal blink of an eye.

She looked up at the Tilorian and nodded. The alien slinked forward and poured it down the dark maw of the Shadow Skin's throat. Hissing with an acidic charm, shadows were burned away until the sun blazed out of the eyeballs. A very confused visitor to the park looked around as waking from a nightmare, Jack helped him up but there was no way clear his bewilderment.

"Okay, good and bad news is usually the best way of going about this," the Doctor said as she had everyone's attention. "Good news, these aren't actually Shadow Skins, they're more like a bio-engineered mimic with the same powers and clearly the same weakness. Bad news, this is clearly artificial and controlled… my theory will work better by asking both Jack and Ms. Joy a question. How are the finances of the Joy Star recently?"

Max felt a sharp stab in her gut as those words. Was this the damnation that consumed every human left among the stars, greed?

"My Father's a lot of things, Doctor, but he is not capable of mass slaughter for profit. Even if the credits aren't flowing in as smoothly."

"But how much would it take to sell him on abandoning the Joy Star? Is there a number greater than any insurance policy that could do it?"

"Who could have th— how could such a sum be ever be considered? What's there to be gained?"

"I'll answer that question by finding out who to be cross with later, it's what I do." The Doctor. "Honestly, all of this is rhetorical, because that number's been found. Jack, you probably saw 'incidents', that was the experiment to see how to thoroughly use this sudden army. Our intrusion is the excuse, the Tilorians 'kill us' and Mr. Joy does what's necessary to keep the safety of the visitors in the park in check. But really this is going to be a mass slaughter, prove the instant army of fake Shadow Skins is effective. They'll kill us all, he'll be rich enough to find some way he thinks to buy off the depression and a reborn threat is let loose. Worst, their original threat will be eliminated, the Joy Star was not chosen at random, yours is the last of the proud Tilorian race."

"The Last but not the Weakest, Doctor." Rickorin said fiercely.

"Certainly," the Doctor said. "But if we're to win this, my definition being many alive and this weapon shut down, that window's closing fast. Max, notice what's going on outside?"

She turned and looked out from between the shoulders of two Tilorians.

"Um, they're just attacking everyone, not as many people to charge at."

"Because they've cleared the streets," Jack said with growing concern. "No more witnesses."

"No more restraint." Max finished the thought, she wondered how the Doctor remained so calm. _Because she always has a plan._ This thought made Max hopeful, and curious… what was going to happen? The Time Lord had her eyes closed in concentration for several moments before they snapped open with a brilliant gleam.

"Okay, here how it goes. No doubt, Mr. Joy is backing this endeavor which means that the device is close to him. Ms. Joy, I agree your father is not a murderer directly but I believe he is practical enough to consider the excuse that he remains innocent if someone else is using the tool. My bet is Harris, she seemed quite efficient at following orders. Problem is, she'd probably be in the building which we'd be gunned down before making it ten feet out of the tent. Diversion is our tactic."

"Leave it to me, Doctor," Jack said. "I shrugged off the bullet storm of a machine gun nest in World War 2 for a bottle of French Wine. This is just foreplay." He started to step forward but the Doctor caught his hand.

"Jack," the Doctor said. "I know."

Those two words and all the bravado vanished from Jack's face. The Undying Man suddenly looked quite tired to Max. She needed to figure out how to read the Doctor, possibly learn how whole universes of thought worked through those slight looks.

When all eyes were settled on the Time Lord, she explained her plan.


	8. Mr Joy's Poor Investments

Mr. Joy wished for all of this nonsense to be finished. He couldn't stand the screams, they'd promised there wouldn't be any screams. Even with Harris tinkering with the… whatever they were called, this should have been settled. But whenever he asked his head of security, she'd respond with two sentences.

"They haven't moved yet."

And.

"Don't worry, your life is in my hands."

He wondered if he paid her enough to permit these vague responses, Mr. Joy wouldn't even know. Credits were determined by others who he paid to be greedy enough to not care who they're working for. Granted, this whole business was proving to be more boring than any meeting he pretended to be too sick to attend.

A sudden hiss of excitement rushed through Harris' teeth.

"They're on the move." She said excitedly.

With a quick button press, three screens popped up on the massive gap of wall space behind Mr. Joy's desk. The first featured a wave of Tilorians, shields raised and placed sided by side to make a solid square of defense. Another click and the guns bombarded the defense, laser blasts scorching the customized metal. They moved in a steady charge towards one of the nearby amusement park rides, the trampolines. Forming around it like a metal sore, Mr. Joy couldn't see what was happening but twitched as a sonic buzz emanated from Harris' control pad and the defense barriers vanished. Several Tilorians rushed into the entrance and leapt onto the trampolines. The effect was instant, Tilorians jumped through the air like cannonballs and smashed into the security bots with their shields. Their irritatingly bone-less nature allowed them to handle the fall with the ground by rolling right back into the tents. For once, aiming for cheap expenses like fewer security bots had been a poor choice. The Doctor was proving to be more than a pretty face, perhaps a few of those old stories held some truths.

"Where are those other people?" Mr. Joy said.

"The Doctor's sidekick is running through the maintenance tunnels, with your daughter." She added coldly.

Frida, that stung no matter how hard he tried to shake it off. He remembered having her stay in his office quietly while he worked on booking talents for a local intergalactic theater. One day, the job demanded he send her away, he barely had time to explain how he had to travel for probably a year, but that look she gave him was the first sign of many lonely holidays. They lived separately, even after his wife passed. Mr. Joy never aimed to be cruel or indifferent, weakness with riches just left one open to losing it all with the slightest risk, he decided that it just became easier to be known as doing whatever it took to stay rich.

"Have her brought in, unharmed, if the girl does anything… dispose of her in a way that doesn't demand risking my daughter."

"She won't listen to reason." Harris muttered. Yet she obeyed the command after Mr. Joy glared at her in a way to promise that voicing one's opinion had been revoked. They were splashing something along the walls, into random vents, and this made him concerned. He ceased worrying as eighth guards surrounded them and shocked them with stun weapons. Mr. Joy looked away, not wishing to see his daughter's unconscious form as she was carried to the penthouse with Max. It pays to have a hostage, especially with the Doctor on the loose, he thought.

The third screen featured a focus on the tent. Mr. Joy always got a twisting bitterness in his gut when looking at the Tilorians. Like unwanted tenants, they squatted and poisoned a good business opportunity. Them being here first was no excuse if they couldn't appreciate the opportunity, the chance that had cost him family and an easier way of life, and be willing to risk it all. A chance for more than deserved riches, to pay back a lifetime of failures.

He stomached whatever it took, how many needed to be lost, to know that impossible success achieved.

Frida and Max were conscious when they finally arrived at his office. This time, he allowed himself the regret of seeing his own blood in manacles.

"Frida, darling, I-I'm so—"

"Don't you dare," Frida snapped. "All those people down there, not all of them have a few scratches, Mr. Joy, people Died!" There was no trace of familial love in the eyes that faced him. Max shared the sentiment, but he hadn't expected less from someone working with the Doctor.

"I've made a record of everyone who died in this unfortunate accident," Mr. Joy never imagined a person's face could be so strained with anger. "Once all of this is settled and the satellite is decommissioned, I'll never harm a soul again."

"I think she's got a bigger problem with how many you can stomach before that." Max said. "I'm not a fan of you either, evil henchwoman of the year."

Harris gave Max a side-ways glare.

"May I terminate the sidekick?"

"No," Mr. Joy said, slightly bothered by how she continued to inch a hand towards her holstered weapon. "I said No!" Harris, reluctantly retuned both hands to the device.

"Harkness is in the tunnels." Harris said with renewed vigor, clearly desiring to kill someone.

"Show me." Mr. Joy said, he didn't expect much the man was allegedly quite dangerous. Honestly, as he watched the supposedly ancient warrior stomping around he could imagine the Doctor must be busy with the Tilorians, planning on storming the front doors which were heavily guarded. But the Doctor wasn't with them.

In fact, she didn't seem to be anywhere; all the Tilorians took apart the cameras and security bots before rolling back inside. The Doctor wasn't among them.

Then… who?

A sonic noise brought him back to the screen with Harkness, using the screwdriver device as he destroyed the machines that run the Joy Star, keeping his distance from the air ventilation. Mr. Joy could count the credits being lost, and the elusive sum promised started to flicker in his mind as the Undying Man swatted his highly trained guards about like nothing. Old, but still quite thorough; Mr. Joy found himself getting nervous.

"Where is she, where's the Doctor?"

Harris pressed several features on the control board, every second without an answer increased the frustration on her face. Then the woman's expression became entirely flushed.

"Boss," Harris said through gritted teeth. "The weapons being purged, something in the air." Why wasn't she looking at him as she explained this, Mr. Joy thought.

On the screens, all the people possessed by Shadow Skins were coughing up the dark mass as light blazed out of their mouths. Just like the old Tilorian tales implied, he thought they were immature ramblings of a less-educated race. He had interpreted their talk of purging the darkness from within as some mediocre interpretation of the hiccups. The Tilorians should have been just another idiotic race among the stars, the same that cost him a decent living by not wishing to 'insult their heritage' by playing the roles of the monsters in his plays.

"Understood Boss," Harris said while pressing a button. "I'll teach the Doctor a lesson."

Shadows started to shoot from the elevator and struck both young women. Mr. Joy watched in horror as a Shadow Skin started to make a host of his precious daughter. But then a light blazed up from within them and burned it away. They coughed, struggling for breathe, but were still human. Relief turned to outright rage and confusion.

"Harris, explain yours—"

A hot pain struck his gut. Falling backwards, Mr. Joy smelled something cooking and wanted to gag from the scent invading his nostrils. Looking down, he saw a three-inch hole, that seemed like… it could be a problem.

"My true Boss apologizes for any inconvenience but also states how any amount of credits found after leaving the Joy Star would most likely be impossible to use without alerting attention. Ramification Nightmares must be protected. You'll be dead soon; my Boss recommends closing your eyes before seeing your daughter get shot."

Breathing became Hell, but he had little else he could do. Harris aimed her laser pistol at the two women, his beloved Frida. He couldn't even call out to anyone, not even the Doctor.

"My Boss is impressed, taking a sample of the Tilorian enzyme that generates light and spraying it into the ventilation, and ingesting it yourself, that is clever. Must have left a bad aftertaste though. Not to worry, your about to not taste anything again."

Before she could the trigger, Harris' head tilted up as if something urgent was shouted. Her earpiece, Mr. Joy had never bothered to debate how the new hire had always worn an earpiece.

"I heard you the first time, but the room is secure, she can't… what do you mean listen?"

But Mr. Joy heard it first, being closer to the wall after all.

The hiss of a small starship.

It crashed through the far end of the room, a key spot where even the debris couldn't strike anyone. But the shock of the collision knocked everyone off their feet.

The Doctor kicked off the top, brushing her disheveled blonde hair out of the way while getting out. She shuffled about, slightly cross eyed for a moment while clutching her ears and flexing her jaw.

"Ow." The Doctor said. "I forgot how loud that gets."

"How's the Tardis not in a crater if that's how you pilot?"

"Oh, Max, I'm a wonderful pilot," the Doctor said as she stepped closer. "But, you see, crashing takes style." The Time Lord gestured at the surprisingly intact shuttle, even though she seemed prepped to fall over.

Recovering Harris, reached for the pad but the Doctor scooped it up.

"I'll hold onto this, thank you very much."

With a few quick button presses, Mr. joy knew that she had shut down the entire operation. Most of that was guess work, because he found it incredibly difficult to move. Or breathe… in fact, all he wanted was to… go to sleep.

Frida filled his vision. Even with the war makeup on, she looked the stunning image of his beloved. When did he stop thinking about how much that face… gave him joy?

Harris clapped her hands and they all looked at her.

"Well done, Doctor," Harris said. "Apparently my Boss is giving you a message. All of this was a wish to see how you flexed your muscle, courtesy of Ramification Nightmares. Apparently, my Boss wants to show off that you've still lost."

The Doctor looked terrified.

She knelt down and grabbed Harris by the shoulders.

"Reject them." The Doctor said.

"What?"  
"Quit, fire yourself, just stop being part of it, before it's too late."

"I am a loyal employee. They appreciate my support."

"And you're brilliantly idiotic to think that a group that makes people weapons has any sense of loyalty to employees, or haven't you wondered why they haven't given you a message."

Harris actually looked very confused.

"Idiot," the Doctor said. " _You're the message!_ "

Before Harris had a chance to respond, a slight spark flickered next to her ear and she spasmed violently. The Doctor watched it, unable to do a thing but watch someone suffer before her eyes. The message received.

Worse, Mr. Joy only realized just how poor a decision he made after closing his eyes for one last time.

A stranger stood on the empty street of the Joy Star. Their gaze looked up at the hole where the tower had been struck. They knew the Doctor had been given the message. Clicking the device used to retire Harris, the stranger made their way towards the edge of the satellite, where transport could be found.

No one needed to be the wiser to the grander plan.

Until it was too late.


	9. Making Peace

Jack found them after the nastier bits were done. Max had the look in her eyes of a woman who had gone through her second Doctor adventure, he could say it would be easier next time but didn't have the heart to lie. The Time Lord had the bitter eyes that said victory had a price. He noticed that Mr. Joy was not among the defeated party, but Torchwood had taught him the value in assuming the worse.

Granted, he had a few scars still healing these days. Especially in the last hour, those guards were less than pleasant. They used knives, laser-charged ones, and it took him five minutes to become right-handed again.

It used to be instant.

Still, he put on his best victory-in-and-out-of-the-bedroom face and stepped forward.

"So, Doctor, the good gals and guys win the day, excellent. By the way, these guys must have been paid something bigger than minimum wage because they were _way_ too invested in their work." He shook off a few loose bullet casings and coughed out the gunpowder.

Ms. Joy seemed especially downtrodden, and Jack knew better than to play up the flirting. He never enjoyed it but Jack allowed his honest feelings to take over.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened, family is family and despite the sins, it can't make the pain hurt less."

The Doctor said nothing but nodded slightly, making Jack wonder how many deaths a similar mantra had been used for. Ms. Joy looked up as the Tilorians joined them, slightly bruised but all alive. Rickorin and Janiel gave Jack a friendly caress as they moved towards the three ladies.

"You have saved our civilization and the lives of these people from the pathetic parasitic imitating of our old foe, we thank you, Doctor." Janiel said as all the Tilorians bowed.

Ms. Joy bowed deeper.

When she stood upright, the businesswoman stepped towards the two rulers.

"In my father's death, I am now the main living shareholder of the Joy Star. I own this satellite." The fingers of her left hand traced the outline of the war paint. "I wish to make amends. I got good lawyers and the best of rights, this land is yours. Say the word and the Joy Star is shut down for good."

The Chief and Chieftess looked at one another, quietly communicating in a way only lovers can. Jack knew this part well though, but then again the Doctor had a habit of bringing out the best kind of resolutions.

"Ms. Joy," Rickorin said. "You are not your father and these machinations haven't all been in poor taste to our people. I believe instead allowing the sins of this day to stand, we make a better offer."

Janiel offered one of her tendrils.

"Allow us to co-own this site, so that our culture is preserved with the finances and with your help, this place can be both a spot of entertainment and a beacon for all Tilorians to call a safe haven. We ask to work with you and use this satellite for the best of reasons, together."

Ms. Frida Joy looked at both of them and understood the depth of what was considered, that despite all the evils done to them she was allowed to be considered an ally. Wiping a tear, she took up the tendril in her hand and they shook. This would probably go down as some grand historical moment in the cosmos, but Jack got bored from seeing 400 similar moments before.

Jack stepped to the side of history, and like always the Doctor was there to meet him.

"How're the wounds?" The Doctor said.

"Oh, you know me, Doctor, always ready for the next adventure. In fact, I noticed that the dancefloor was pretty much unscathed. It's been a bit since you had the leather jacket and big ears, but I'm sure you still dance."

One look at the Time Lord and he knew for once the Doctor wasn't going to ignore him. Of all the people, it had to be her who'd seek the truth. With a sigh, he permitted the discussion he long dreaded.

"Your injuries aren't reversing as quickly," the Doctor said. "I've been afraid of this for a long time. The injuries sustained from four thousand years of life are now counteracting the power sustaining you. Eventually, the conflict will stagnate, and then… falter."

Jack felt the weight of his age with every word, and the real killer right around the corner.

"You're going to die, Jack Harkness, one long day away, you'll end. All because you met me." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

And in that moment, Jack understood the greater emotion that poisoned their bond. Not annoyance, or fear, but regret… regret that by knowing the Doctor, Capt. Jack Harkness was doomed to a horrid fate. There was only thing to be said with such a truth, looking out among the stars.

"When did you become such a moron?"

The Time Lord snapped her head up, finally shocked by something Jack said.

"'Doomed me to a horrible fate', is that all I am to you? After everything we shared? Do you really think my life was better _without_ you?" He chuckled sardonically.

He turned and faced the Doctor, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. As they locked eyes, he found himself finally accepting the wrinkles with satisfaction.

"My life started with you, Doctor. I have seen history, stopped being a sexy coward and became the sexiest, most debonair, troublemaker in the universe. But most importantly, I became good. Thanks to you. I know the title implies an ego even the Tardis can't contain, but let's be clear, not _everything_ that goes odd or wrong is your fault. Besides, what would the universe be like without Captain Jack Harkness?" Looking down at himself to highlight the tragedy of what would have been lost. The Doctor rolled her eyes and that was when he knew they were finding common ground again.

"My life is mine, and… whether I end in a grave or… a big head in a jar," this made the Doctor's eyes lit up with panic. "Those are my choices, not yours to argue or debate. Did you really think I wouldn't have heard about The Face of Bo? News does travel, Doctor, and for the record I have met him. Bit big around the eyes, but… if there was more, he wouldn't tell me. Not a bad way to go all things considered, and if that's my end at least I get to help you out when you're younger, just like you did me."

The Doctor looked confused, clearly not used to time being used against her but the understanding remained.

With a smile, Jack set her free, seeing all the Doctors he knew before and possibly a few after.

"I, Jack Harkness, free you from all guilt over my fate and origins. I am not your burden, my friend. I am and will always be your proud companion."

The Doctor smiled, tears forming and Jack knew that his own eyes were growing wet.

"Age suits you well, my friend."

"Well of course, who could wear _this_ better, Time Lord?"

They embraced in the firmest hug either had known in a long, long, time. When they separated, they became true equals. In that moment, time stood still for two long lost friends who found each other. Smiling, Jack offered his hand, and the Doctor took it while they walked over to the dance floor.

One last, long dance, where all was settled and the paths diverged as they separated, but always cherished for when they connected.

The Soldier of Torchwood and Time Lord of Gallifrey had finally made their peace.

Max waited beside the Tardis, the Doctor kicked herself for failing to consider how selfish she had been. The young woman was about to speak when the Doctor firmly embraced her. Pulling back, they looked at one another.

"Max, I'm so sorry that your first drink out of captivity was spoiled."

"Um, yeah, n-no problem, Doc." She seemed surprised by the sudden expression of emotion. "W-Where's Jack?"

"Wherever he wants to be." The Doctor said, sad and happy to have parted ways for once.

"Cool," Max said. "Then the job's done?"

The Time Lord felt a serious edge come over her.

"No," the Doctor said. "I can imagine coincidence can be a thing people believe, but we've encountered Ramification Nightmares twice now. Worse, I've had to process how ridiculous a name for a business of death that truly is. Someone is misbehaving and have caused you and so many others to suffer. This must be answered."

"Right," Max said nodding. "We're gearing up for a fight then?"

"The worst kind," the Doctor said. "But before things get ugly, being a master of time allows me to use it for a worthwhile reason. And there is something far more important."

She looked down at her young companion with a smile.

"Max, I have had many companions. Together, we've faced the madness of the universe, touched history like picking up a flower and used that influence to keep everything spinning. I'm not always on good terms with the universe for that, but the companions I've served with have some of the best souls I've ever met. You honor me by being aboard the Tardis."

Max was clearly not used to this kind of recognition.

"Thanks, I think," Max said. "We've only done two adventures, I'm not sure if I earned those words yet, Doc."

"You will," the Doctor said with a grin. "Because meeting Jack again helped me understand that I need to give you credit. You're trusting a madwoman in a blue box who, as you pointed out, is rather poor at piloting. We will face your tormentors, Max Lin, together."

The Doctor held up her hand and opened the Tardis doors with a finger snap. Max jumped nervously, not used to many of the things being shown to her. It's a shame the bar was mostly likely closed indefinitely.

"Your trust is amazing, Max," the Doctor. "I wish to be worthy of it, so I'll tell you about who I am in all of this. If you want, I'll return you home, but I'm willing to share if your willing to listen, partner."

The Time Lord did not know if this was overwhelming or underwhelming. She just understood how things had gone by working a certain way, and now it was time to try something new. Max's determined spark returned in her eyes.

"Okay, partner," Max said. "Anything I ask, you'll answer?"

The Doctor nodded. "All but the name, please, that can't be spoiled. Who knows how much would be lost if anyone could identify me."

"Fair enough," Max said with a nod as they went inside. "Well, Jack did make this whole regeneration thing sound interesting. Is this change recent?"

"More than most of them, you caught me right at the start."

"Alright," Max said as the doors closed and the Tardis hummed to life. "How did that happen?"

The Doctor finished doing various actions on the console before placing things on 'autopilot'. She then faced her partner without fear, a new sensation she'd thank Jack for if and when they met again. And then the words came, of a time at Christmas where fire raged and monsters skittered among the flames, where an old man made peace with the past to become… her.

Their bond would grow from this, futures joined, and all future companions would know this trust and courageous bond.

Fulfilling a promise to an very old man, who she could finally, proudly, call friend.


End file.
